Ash Boy
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Warning blood, graphic violence, language and this is a cinderella  ish  story...Like you NEVER seen it before!    Rating may go up...AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DRUGS BOY I SWEAR!
1. Chapter 1

Ash boy

_Cinderella but as you've never seen it before. We all know the lovely tale about the rages to riches girl but we don't all know about "other" versions about this famous story. Most are very gruesome and have nothing to do with the light hearted story with the fairy god mother and the pumpkin carriage that we all know and love. Two of the bloodiest versions are the Brothers Grimm's Ash girl and an Italian version "Cat Cinderella" (Which isn't just the story but with all the characters are cats). My story is more like Ash girl only with a couple of extra characters that I heard of when I heard a version of this story and a few unexpected twists from other versions. All in all you will not be in Kansas anymore._

**Chapter 1: The beautiful shoes**

The fly like black bug flew at the man in the forest aiming for the throat. The man slashed at the bug just in time, it had killed his wife and now he had to revenge. The bug hissed hovered and flew away into the woods again which the man followed.

The son of the man was sleeping on the hard stone floor where the ash in the chimney blew on to his little shivering body making his marble white skin greyish and dusty. His once raven black hair with delicate coral pink colour that had outline his star shaped hair and his fringe was an array of heavenly yellow bangs with one tiny one slopping over his forehead in a rather cute way. But now his hair had dust and knots in them and looked a little faded. His big innocent eyes that were for the moment closed hadn't changed, they looked tiereder but at least the colour hadn't faded they were still a beautiful royal purple that were like jewels. Next to his face was the marmalade cat mouser who he usually slept next to. (_In Cat Cinderella she usually slept in the cinders and with the cats which accounts for the cat part of her name_)Under his left arm there was a white worm that was sleeping too.

I'd better explain about the dark and light bugs that you've read about. Well in a play version of Ash girl I heard of there were different spirits that were evil and some good. They hang around Ash girl throughout the story and the fly spirit in a sub plot is fighting her father. The reason for the good spirits to hang around is because they live on her good nature and gentle personality, the bad spirits feed off the negativity in her life. But I was surprised to find that they weren't in the original story.

Anyway, Yugi was happily sleeping, dreaming about his beloved father coming home after so many years fighting Fly who killed his mother. But before he left he took a second wife who had a daughter called Tea. Life then became very hard for the two because the women told them to do all the chores and cooking. Yugi hadn't minded because he was still sure his father would be home very soon, but Tea hated it. So one day when Yugi was cleaning the windows when he heard a strange sound up stairs. When checked to see what was, he wished he hadn't. Tea had obviously asked her mother to let her wear rages and when she was search through a chest for poor clothes for Tea to wear Tea had slammed the lid on her head breaking the woman's neck (_In Cat Cinderella this is what she does to her first step mother after her governess told her to do so so she could marry Cat Cinderella's father. But the irony is the governess turns out to be even worse than the first step mother!_)

"What have you done!" he screamed at her as he saw the terrible sight. He never much liked her but his father did. "Fathers heart will break!" he said pulling the woman out of the chest just in case she really was still alive, she wasn't "She was your mother! How could you?" he asked

"Well she needed a head cut." Tea joked "And" she said grabbing Yugi by his hair "if you tell anyone then I do the same to you, do we understand each other?" Yugi nodded shakily "Right now go to the cellar. I need to think." She pushed Yugi out of the room and sat on a chair thinking.

Yugi woke up to hear Tea's room bell ringing. "She must want her early morning tea" he whispered shakily getting up and stretched his stiff muscles. After her mother's death Tea took control of the household and made Yugi the servant.

Yugi turned to the still sleeping worm on the floor "Earth worm" he called to him, Yugi had long since gotten used to the good spirits hanging around him. "You couldn't help me today could you?"

"I can't be bothered" said Earth worm without opening his eyes. Earth worm always said he couldn't be bothered, no one knew why but Owl, another spirit, said he was trying to teach Yugi not to give up on life. Yugi sighed and walked over to the cooker to make a start on the tea.

After boiling the water, fetching the milk and sugar Yugi placed them on to a tray and climbed the four flights of stairs to Tea's room; the bell could be still heard though the house "I'm coming" Yugi called up the stairs though he highly doubted she could be hear him.

He walked into her room, it used to be his but then it went to her mother and now it was hers. It was blue in colour with silk navy blue curtains and a wonderful blue bed. Yugi before walking inside dusted himself down as he knew he would be punished if he dirtied her blue carpet. Tea was sitting up crossly because Yugi had taken nearly 8 minutes to get to her room. "Did you sleep well Tea?" Yugi asked place in the tray on her bed and began to make the tea up.

"I couldn't sleep" said Tea glaring at him "There was a branch tapping on my window"

"I'll see to it" Yugi whispered giving her the cup. He was just about to leave so he could clean properly and try to brush his hair with his fingers then make his own and Tea's breakfast when he heard her scream "I need you to get some more milk this tastes off."

"No" said Yugi slowly "I know I got some two days ago" he tried to sound certain so she wouldn't throw the tea on him.

"Well then get some more" she said stonerly still glaring at him.

Yugi gulped but stuck to his grounds "The milk is fine I can assure you Tea it's probably just…"

Yugi was cut short because Tea had grabbed his arm and spun it around his back in a painful hold after this she pressed Yugi against the wall. Yugi was sure that she would break his arm this time. "Don't talk back to me" she hissed "Or I will tell everyone what you did to my poor dear mother, right?"

Yugi nodded his eyes felling up with tears from the pain.

"Good" she said kicking him out the door. Yugi ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he sat at the down next to the empty fire "I won't cry" he whispered "I won't cry" he said before cry hard into his lap.

Lizard, a dark spirit watched him. He and shadow lived in the house to watch Yugi, he was the only person who had no love in his life and while they're leader Fly was away fighting his father they were free to feed off the delicious sadness coming off the boy, there was just one problem three_ nice_ spirits lived in the house feeding off the goodness of the boy, urge it was sickening.

Bird flew down next to Yugi followed closely by Owl (_Another good spirit was a mouse but I thought there were too many spirits so I cut him out of the story. Sorry Mouse._) Yugi sniffed accepting his friends presents, he whipped his eyes as Owl offered him a handkerchief "Don't cry Yugi" Owl comforted.

"Yeah that witch doesn't know what she has got." Bird said turning his black eyes to the stairs.

"Say something nice to Yugi Earth worm" Owl hissed

"I can't be bothered" Earth worm snored.

Yugi giggled, he stood up and went over to some loose floor boards which he pulled up to reveal some beautiful glass slippers. The slippers were made of a beautiful clear blue-ish glass that had a tiny heart placed above the mouth of the shoe and a swirling pattern around the sides of the shoe, they had no heals which were for the best because they would break after a couple of uses. He pulled them up carefully, dusted them then sat them down looking at them. They had been his mothers, his father used to say that he made them just for her, "And there's not a pair like them Yugi and they will fit no one except your mother. Look at the shape and the smallness of where the big toe is supposed to go" Yugi smiled his mother used to let him wear them; he took after her with his feet.

Yugi sat up and placed the shoes on to his feet. They fitted him perfectly. Even though they looked a little girlish Yugi loved them and put them on whenever Tea gave him a hard time. (_Did you know that Cinderella didn't always have the famous glass slippers?_ _ In the original chines version they were golden and it is rumoured that there was a miss translation when the French version, that is closes to the modern version that we all know and love, the slippers were meant to be made of fur not glass. But their loss is our gain because it helps to represents Cinderella's delicate nature and how she is also light enough to walk in them_) Yugi smiled as he walked in the pretty shoes. If you wore them right then you didn't even make a clanking sound.

"YUGI!" Tea shouted "WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!"

"Its coming" Yugi called back placing the shoes back under the floor boards so Tea wouldn't find them. And ran to the stove to make her breakfast.

Yami stared out of the window, completely bored out of his skull. Ever since he had come of age a year ago he had had rich noble's daughters or princesses come for his hand in marriage but he had found none he had felt like he could live the rest of his life with. The one he was with today seemed like many of the others was going on and on and on about her father or how much land he owned or how rich she was.

Yami brushed his golden bangs out of his eyes. Like Yugi he had golden bangs but he had a few more then Yugi on either sides and didn't have a fringe. Also he had three golden in his hair itself that looked like lighting bolts. He had, also like Yugi, had ebony black hair that was in the shape of a star with a ruby red outline. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with yellow buttons and matching cufflinks, a white shirt that could just about be seen underneath, black skin tight trousers and long black boots that went to his knees.

His crimson red eyes shifted to the woman, no she hadn't stopped talking, and he shifted them back to the window. If you haven't guessed yet Yami was the prince of the land. (_Did you know that in the chines version there was no prince she just happened to marry a noble's son at the end?_)

"Sire" said the girl waking him up out of his day dream "Are you alright?"

"Yes" said Yami desperate to get out of there. "Well I need to do something so I'll hopefully we'll see each other again" Don't call me I'll call you, very subtle Yami!

The second to the woman left Yami walked out of the room to the room outside where a wardrobe was standing. Yami sighed and kicked the wardrobe his cousin Seto, uncle and father fell out. "Very mature" Yami putting his hands on his hips. "By the way no, no and NO!" he said a gusting his yellow cufflink on his left wrist.

"You don't even know what we were going to ask!" said Seto standing up and dusting himself down

"You wanted to know if I loved her, if I wanted to see her again and if I give my consent for a royal ball, again."

Seto kept his mouth shut.

"Son we just want you to be happy and to settle down with a nice person and get a few kids that would make good heirs…" said his father.

Yami sighed and was about to leave when Seto got involved "How about this Yami, we make a ball and look for some young ladies, or men, I'm really not sure how you swing." 

"What my son means to say is you do this and we will leave you alone to look for someone yourself."

Yami bit his lip "And I can take as much time as I want?" he asked

"Sure" said his father

"Alright, I'll do it. You can go and make preparations for the ball."

"Thank you Yami you won't regret it" said Seto running off.

Yami sighed, who knows maybe he might find someone very special to him. He looked out the window something was coming into his life, he could feel it.

_**Review me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ash boy

**Chapter 2: Big news and Big plans**

The fly was hiding he could feel it, but where?

"And Yugi while you're out please get some more bread." Tea called down to Yugi

"Yes Tea" Yugi called back grabbing a shawl that he pulled around his shoulders because it was cold in the late autumn. He sighed looking at the list again, ribbons, milk, and eggs and now he added bread to the list. He would have to go all over the town for these things, it would be dusk before he will finish. He sighed again "Well it'll be her own fault if I'm not here in time to make her her supper" he muttered to himself as he walked out of the house.

Yugi didn't have any shoes expect the glass ones of course, so he had to walk bare footed. He shivered as he walked. It was late afternoon and the sun was casting a royal golden glow through the trees.

He rapped his shawl tighter around his shoulders as the wind echoed through the trees. He could hear people laughing; he could recognise the laugh of love from the other side of the world. He smiled blushing as he thought what it would be like if he ever find love. Loving someone was one thing but if that same someone loved you back then you felt love's spark in your life.

Yugi smiled imagining being in the arms of his love and sensing the love he had for him, if he could find someone who loved him then he'd die happy. He smiled blushing harder as he imagined placing his face against the imaginary man's chest.

Yugi sighed what goes up must come down, he'd never find anyone who could see him as something special in they're life. He sniffed whipping his eyes; it always made him cry when he had to relay the home truths.

~::~

Yugi was making his way back from the village; he caught a glimpse of the palace. He sighed, it looked so far but in truth it was just a few minutes' walk. It looked so out of place there with the white outside and slightly pinkish clock that was three minutes fast. He smiled looking at the pretty fought, "I bet they have a roaring log fire in there and warm food." he whispered walking on in to the now darkening village.

He was expecting to be the only one out this late in the afternoon but he was surprised to see a large crowd around an advertisement. Yugi curiously pushed his way to the front. There was a big noticed nailed to the middle that was bigger than the other ones. It read: 

**Attention villages**

**The crown prince Yami has given his consent for a royal ball to take place at the palace in three days.**

**Everyone is to attend and the prince may choose a bride or groom, I'm really not sure how he swings.**

**This message was made by Seto cousin of the prince.**

People were whispering excitedly at the thought of meeting and winning the princes heart. Yugi wondered about meeting the prince. No one saw the prince only if he gave his consent and he didn't give his consent to see everyone. But those who had seen him rumoured him to be very handsome with a god like voice.

Yugi walked away, Tea was sure to go; she would love to show the prince how beautiful she was. He could see it now she would play hard to get which would only make him want her more. Yugi sighed disheartened, but if he had a night off work and was able to use the ball to find his own beloved maybe it would be worth going, I mean it might be the only time in his life when he could feel his best and wear something other than the brownish greyish rags he usually had to wear.

He smiled Yeah he would go. And it would be nice to see the prince who everyone had talked about for so long, even if he just gave him a passing glance in return.

~:: ~  
Yugi walked into the kitchen to see an angry Tea waiting for him. "Where have you been?" she snapped at him

"I was getting the things you wanted" Yugi whispered placing the basket on the table.

"I told you to be back before dusk" she said picking up a wooden spoon ready to beat him with it.

He supposed he might as well tell her about the news before she began to beat him with it. "I found out while I was in town that the prince is going to have a ball to find a bride." Yugi whispered

Tea dropped the spoon she was holding in her hand. She then let out a squeal of delight. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, she had now forgotten all about giving him a hard time. "I could get a new dress in just two days and those shoes I saw in town and…"

"Um Tea I was wondering if I could go" Yugi whispered timidly in the background

"What! You can't possibly go, I mean look at you? And you can't dance" she reminded him.

Yugi looked down but still doggedly carried on. "Please Tea I keep out of our hair and I'll use my own money to get there and other things and…"

"Alright you may go"

Yugi had never felt so relieved and happy in his life.

"Provided you can…" Tea's icy blue eyes swivelled to a bowl of runner beans set on the table "You can pick all of these out of the ash" she said throwing the bowls contents into the ash "In one hour" she said leaving. (_This is a classic test Cinderella must do to go to the ball and she has had to do it in many versions but usually in the modern versions she must just get ready in time as well as her usual chores. But sadly with both of these tasks she fails at as we all know. _) 

Yugi stooped down on the floor with the bowl picking up one by one. Who was he kidding there had to be over 50 runner beans in the ash.

"I won't cry. I won't cry." He said furiously as he dug his hands into the dirty soot.

"We'll help you Yugi" said Bird suddenly next to him

"Yes, are you helping Earth worm?" Owl hooted at the still sleeping Earth worm

"I can't be bothered."

Yugi smiled through the nearly coming down tears "Thank you" he whispered as he and Bird and Owl searched through the ash. (_This is a similar tactic Cinderella uses in Ash girl; she calls the birds to help her complete her task_)

But sadly Lizard and Shadow were watching "If that runt fails at his task he'll be miserable now until June" Shadow whispered to Lizard.

Lizard licked his lips with a long black tongue. "Leave it to me" he whispered back "I'll make sure he fails" he sneaked down to the bowl that was nearly full of runner beans. He stole one and jumped back in to the ash, hiding.

"Yugi!" Tea called "It's nearly been an hour"

"Come on down Tea" said Yugi happily.

Tea was a little surprised to hear Yugi's happy tone. She pushed the door open to see Yugi smiling happily with a bowl full of runner beans "So" she said suspiciously "You've finished the task I gave you?"

"Yes Tea, may I go to the ball now?"

That was Lizards que; he lifted the bean into view and waited.

Something shiny in the fire pit caught Tea's eye, yes it was a runner bean. "No you can't Yugi, because there's one left." She said pointing to the bean.

Yugi was stunned for a second, he then ran to the fire place. Yes there was no mistaking the shiny bean sitting on top of the pile of ash.

"I'm afraid Yugi that you won't be able to go to the ball."

"Please Tea" said Yugi feeling the tears for a second "I nearly got them all."

"Yes but I said them all and you didn't do it and so you lost fair and square. So no you cannot go to the ball." She said leaving with a cruel smile on his face.

"I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry" he whispered before bursting in to tears and he sat in the corner of the room crying and crying and crying until he couldn't cry any more.

~::~

Yugi now of course had more work to do than ever. He had to buy silks and other expensive material, rent a carriage and making a dress for Tea.

He had three days to make a dress that Tea said had to be unique so she could catch the eye of the prince. This meant he had to spend night and day sewing and sewing new material together. He didn't get any sleep for two days. He finally made a dark indigo dress with mint green bows. Which Tea had asked for. Yugi honestly would have been caught dead in it, but each to his own. (_Many authors of Cinderella felt it was important for her to be a good girl so that deceives a fairy god mother and that she was more than a pretty face._)

The night of the ball came quickly and Tea was almost unbearable. Yugi had his work cut out for him. He had to polish her shoes, finish her dress, iron her dress, buy new ribbons that matched the dress, wash her hair, dye her hair a darker brown, dry her hair, style her hair, place ribbons in her hair till she found one that she liked, he had to help her get dress, make any adjustments for her, do her makeup and then he heard the carriage outside.

"The carriage is here Tea" he said looking outside, he felt more tiered than ever before.

"Yes Yugi" she said standing up "Be sure to lock the house after I've left, I'll be back at midnight, and if you're not here then I'll cut your guts up until you can't even swallow properly." And Yugi knew that was a promise.

_**Review me!  
I don't care even if it's just to say how bad or how weird it is.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ash boy

Chapter 3: meeting

All of a sudden he saw the red eyes of the fly in a hollow tree. He slashed at the bug furiously and this time just caught the disgusting black wing. The bug hissed angrily at him in anger and pain. Its red eyes turned on the man. It gathered up its strength and leaped onto his face.

~::~

Yugi watched sadly as Tea's carriage disappeared into the night to the brightly lit palaces. He sat in his usual corner listening to the far away music from the palace. He felt his blood shot tiered eyes sniffing sadly. Yes he wanted to go to bed so badly but he wanted even more to go to the ball. He didn't even know why anymore he just felt entitled to do so. Owl was snoozing loudly in the beams in the celling, Earth worm was in his usual spot and Bird had disappeared when Tea had left.

A chime from the clock awoke his thoughts, nine o'clock three hours just by himself. He sighed a cold breath flew through the chimney, maybe he could sneak a log from the drawing room fire place just to keep himself warm.

Yugi wearily stood up when he heard a creek; he turned to see Shadow and Lizard on the table. "What do you want?" he asked worriedly, he knew what they could do to him if they felt like it and tonight he didn't have his friend's protection.

"Just felt like see in the show" Shadow hissed wrapping his great blackness of being around Yugi. Yugi whimpered, Shadow's touch was as cold as death. He tried to push him away but his hands just fell through the black spirit. Lizard chuckled happily.

"Just leave me alone." Yugi whispered sitting back in his corner

"Poor little Yugi" said Lizard climbing onto the boys knee "Even daddy betrayed you, I mean let's face it he was the one who ruined your life; he was the one who was selfish and left you behind with Tea."

"You're wrong!" Yugi cried at him "My father isn't like that, he loves me"

"Then why did he leave you for so long like an old shoe or a dog?" Lizard said licking his lips with his long black tongue. "Daddy left you behind because he never cared about you, ever!"

Yugi covered his ears feeling tears going down his face. "GO AWAY" he shouted kicking Lizard off his knee into the wall. He curled up into a ball whispering over and over again, "It's not true, it's not true, it's not true."

Earth worm finally moved, he twisted himself next to the boy curling himself around the big toe. Yugi jumped thinking it was Lizard back again for seconds, he was surprised to see Earth worm "Earth worm" he sniffed "What are you doing?"

"Yugi, you have to go, Lizard isn't going to take that lying down neither is Shadow."

"I can't Earth worm, where can I go?"

"Yugi have you learnt nothing from me, if you don't do anything than chances are nothing will happen."

"Anywhere is better than here" Yugi said slowly, the little worm was speaking sense "If I'm not back by midnight than this is good bye." He whispered getting his glass shoes out from under the floor boards and placing them on to his feet.

Yugi grabbed his shawl and ran out of the house into the cold night.

~::~

Yami was fair to say more bored than he ever had been in his life, every girl in his kingdom and fair to say the next kingdom. And here was he asking for a quiet ball, huh fat chance.

Most of the ladies were giving him the eye to make him see for a second how beautiful they were.

"Like a kid in the sweet shop" Seto hissed at him.

"Then why don't you go and pick your poison" said Yami stonerly

"Well" said Seto "I could, but I won't. Cheer up; you've got the pick of the shop."

Yami sighed he had to escape. And he had a plan to do it.

~:: ~  
Yugi was beginning to think that this was a bad idea, he was lost more than lost he was blind in the darkness (Not literally). He couldn't see but Shadow could and if he needed to kill him in a blink of one of his red eyes.

All he could see was the light of the palace reflected in his glass slippers. That was his only path to go the palace. "Well at least I'll be going to the ball" he muttered looking on the bright side.

Yugi looked at the palace when he got there; it was even prettier up close. He could hear the music from inside and wonderful smells. Now what? He couldn't possibly go in. He looked at himself; he was still dirty and was wearing his usual brown rages. When he thought of what the other people would be wearing he felt sick.

He was about to leave when he saw a side door that was ajar it had a golden light coming out of the crack in the door. He betted no one would be there and he could recharge his batteries. He pushed the door open a crack, he was right no one was there. He pushed the door open further. There was a weak fire in the fire place in the left wall, two wooden boxes next in front of the fire and a potato sack into the corner. Yugi stepped into the room wearily. It seemed safe enough all the servants must have been helping out at the ball. He settled himself in front of the fire warming himself up.

~:: ~  
Yami decided to sneak away from the ball, he couldn't do it anymore. He had to wait for Seto to pick a girl to dance with this took until nine thirty when he decided to stand up and find a nice girl to dance with. It than occurred to Yami that a lot of the girls were crowding around Seto thinking he was the prince (_yes I know it's an age old gag from the pantomime version of the story but I can never get bored with it_) he smiledto himself, this was going to be easier than he thought. He got up and sneaked away behind the curtain where no guards met him. He smiled to himself as he snuck to the back door, he could do with a midnight stroll. Oh he hadn't done this since he was eight!

Yami sneaked outside, it was a reasonably cold night, and well it was mid-October, everything seemed right in that one moment. And he knew it would be at least an hour until people started to notice he was gone.

He looked at the dark woods they seemed unfriendly even to him tonight. Yami had heard stories about spirits that would either go to a person if they were kind or miserable. Yami thought he saw a good one once but he never saw an evil one.

Yami was about to go inside when he saw the back kitchen door ajar. That was strange, usually the door was locked from the inside to stop people from sneaking in, and curiously he strode forward and stuck his head around the door.

~::~

Yugi was wondering about his next move now, he had never left the village further than this point and he didn't have any money. "I probably should go back" he muttered "Tea wouldn't ever know and the others are probably still asleep."

He heard a noise behind him. He turned to see the door creaking open, Yugi jumped out of his skin when he saw a face look around the door staring straight at him. Yugi and the face stared at each other for a long time, regarding each other. If this was any other time or situation Yugi would have noticed how handsome the face actually was. I mean how could he miss those large red eyes that sparked in the light or the ruby red, ebony, golden hair that resembled his so much.

With Yami it was almost the complete opposite, he could care less about why the boy was there he just wanted to know who the boy was. Yami was practically famous in the family for being picky but now he was practically tripping over himself for the boy. The delicate face that looked like an angle with those huge, gentle, innocent eyes that shone in the low light. Another thing that caught Yami's attention was just how tiny the boy was, his body portrayed him as a ten or twelve year old but his face looked so much older more like a sixteen or seventeen year old.

Yugi slowly stood up not looking at the face but unable to talk because of the stare of the eyes that followed him everywhere. He managed to find his voice somewhere, "I'm sorry sir I was just leaving, I'll get out of your hair" he said making for the door but Yami stopped him.

Any other time he would have interrogated them but he for some reason he didn't do it to this one in fact he found himself saying: "No it's alright you can stay" he was astonished to hear himself say that.

Yugi stared up at him in disbelieving at what was happening; he made another break for the door. Yami once again stopped him. "Sir can really leave" he muttered still unable to look him in the eye.

"What am I doing?" Yami thought as the little one stared down at his feet in a seriously cute way too shy to look at Yami properly. Well tonight was about getting to know new people. "How did you get in here?" he asked going straight to the point.

"The door was ajar" said Yugi still not looking at him even though it was getting harder. "I was lost so I walked in."

Yami didn't care even if the boy wanted to take the fine silver, okay he probably would, but his concern at that moment in time didn't care. "Mind if I join you?" he asked

"Sure" said Yugi he didn't mind whether it was this guy or Tea who killed him either way he was going to die tonight.

Yami sat down next to Yugi who was trying not to look at him still. "So" said Yami, Yugi looked up, "what are you doing out here on your own at a night like this."

"I was trying to run away" said Yugi looking down, clutching the corners of his shawl that was still around his shoulders.

"Why?" Yami asked curiously

"It's just I don't feel safe there anymore, my step sister treats me like a servant and I think sometimes she will kill me" he whispered

"So when she went to the ball ran away" Yami whispered slightly in horror.

Yugi nodded sniffing a little, he whipped his eyes again. Before Yami realised completely what he was doing he had put his arms around the boy and was holding him close in an effort to comfort him. Yugi fidgeted a little against the fine materials and his strong arms and that firm chest… Yugi snapped out of the charm of the stranger, but it did feel good being held so closely. He wanted to relax into the hug by placing his head gently on the chest of the stranger and try to match his breathing, but he restrained himself and the hug ended quickly.

Yugi drew himself away immediately blushing hard. Yami sat there too a little unsure what had just happened. Yugi decided that he wanted to know his new found crush's name. "Sir Do you have a name?" he asked quietly.

"Yami" said Yami "and don't call me sir you've got no reason to" I should mention the fact Yugi didn't know this was the prince he just guested he was a footman or guard or something else. Yami was loving the no prince airs he was getting from him. "So, what's yours?" he asked politely

"Nothing important." Yugi whispered.

"Oh, Interesting christening than." Yami remarked but he silently respected the boy's privacy. Yugi giggled a little at the joke that was hurled his way. Yami smiled at the delicate smile on the boy's sweet face.

They sat in silence for a long time listening to the faint music above them. Yami wondering how long it would be until they realised he was missing. Yugi swinging his legs humming to the faint music, he shivered slightly with the wind blowing through the still ajar door. Yami looked at him; he undid the cloak from his back and wrapped it around the boy's small figure. Yugi jumped finding the fine white material. Yugi tried to hand it back but Yami just rewrapped it around him again. Yugi gave up and sat with the material around him, he had to admit it protected him better than his thin shawl. "Thank you" he whispered politely.

"It was nothing" Yami whispered relaxing. Yugi smiled and sleepily rested his head against Yami's arm. Yami stared down at Yugi; he lifted his arm and allowed Yugi to lay his head on to his lap. He stroked the boy's hair as Yugi sleepily tucked the cape closer around him. Yami noticed Yugi's shoes shine in the golden fire light. "Nice shoes" he commented looking at them.

"Thanks. They belonged to my mother, and I inherited them."

"Right, sorry to hear that... Do you want to dance?" Yami asked trying to sound casual

"I…um…can't dance" Yugi whispered sadly looking down at his feet.

"Nonsense" Yami said smiling. He suddenly grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to the middle of the room. Yugi dazedly followed unsure what was going to happen. Yami with great ease picked Yugi up and placed him on to his feet (_Yeah I know my sister has done this a million times in her stories but I think it's a nice touch_). Yami placed his hand on to Yugi's waist and got Yugi's hand on to his shoulder. Yugi blushed hard and examined his feet. Yami began stepping backwards and forwards which mimed their dancing (_Yes I know what you're thinking "but this happened in the Slave and his Pharaoh", well I never wrote that scene as you will see this is very different._). Yugi smiled a little as Yami glided him across the room, he had never been so happy in his life. He laid his head onto Yami's chest sighing contentedly. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and held him close to him. Yugi thought he must be in love, even though he only knew this guy for about nearly half an hour. (_**You know if you pick all the plot holes out in the story we will be here all day**__. Point taken. __**Idiot. **__Ammeter._) Yami buried his face into Yugi's hair breathing in the smell. Yugi smiled at the slightly tickly sensation. "I told you you could dance" he whispered to Yugi.

"Yes you did" Yugi blushing slight. The song above them silently ended above them and everything was silent for a moment.

"I think there will be another one soon" said Yami still hoping no one had noticed he had gone. A slower more romantic song hymned out. Yugi waited for Yami to move, "You're a very good dancer" he whispered when he finally started.

"It's got to the only thing I am good at" Yami muttered opening up to the little to the boy in his arms.

"That can't be true" Yugi said looking up at Yami in the eye for the first time, "Your kind, caring, handsome." "And Sexy" Yugi thought to himself blushing.

"And I run away from my problems and I have a temper on me" Yami continued for him.

"No one's prefect Yami and no one should expect you to be."

"You don't know my family" Yami sighed

"Well than just do what I do: stop trying to be perfect because the more you try the less likely you will be." Yugi said wisely.

"Thank you" Yami said kissing Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled, the music turned more romantic and slower by the second. Yami kissed Yugi again wanting the feel of Yugi's soft skin next to his lips again. Yugi looked at him a little uneasily but enjoyed the sensation. Yami turned up Yugi's face and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi wasn't expecting it but found himself kissing him right back. Yami pulled Yugi closer by putting his hands behind Yugi's head. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Yami's tongue was feeling the entrance to his mouth pleading for a way in. Yugi obeyed and allowed Yami into his mouth. Yugi moaned again when Yami's tongue moved about his mouth feeling Yugi's own tongue. (_Yes I know they haven't known each other very long but if this didn't happen there would be no story._).

The moment ended the second they both needed air. Yami placed his head on Yugi's head and Yugi rested his on Yami's upper arm and sleepily smiled. Yami spun Yugi around resting his face on his neck breathing in the fine hairs on his neck. Yugi squeaked in surprise when Yami kissed his neck. "Yami" he whispered in surprise

"Yes?" Yami whispered his arms creeping around Yugi's middle holding him close to him.

"Nothing" Yugi whispered he was enjoying this.

The music above them ended and there was the usual applause. Yami stroked Yugi's back not really paying attention to the music anymore. He had never felt so happy in his life. Yugi meanwhile felt as if he was in the arms of an angle and not even Tea could ruin this moment.

~::~

(5 minutes ago)

Seto had just danced with his firth girl, o boy it was great getting attention on him and not Yami for once in his life. He was going to so rub it in Yami's face, once he found him of course. He was shifting through the crowds, he couldn't find him. OH GOD HE COULDN'T FIND HIM! "Yami" he called through the crowd.

"Seto" said his father.

"Yes Father" he said turning slowly turning around trying not to look guilty

"Have you seen Yami?" he asked him suspiciously

"Err" (_lie or avoid the question or just tell the truth? DING DING DING! Don't tell the truth Seto!_) "I can't find him Father" (_No one ever listens to me_)

~::~

Yugi was sitting happily on Yami's lap. Yami was waiting for the music to start, "Come on start again" he whispered He was getting worried. Then they just about heard.

"Where's the prince?"  
"Oh My God the prince is missing"

"Crap" Yami muttered (_Yeah I know I said no language but if you won't tell I won't tell_)

Yugi didn't really care about the prince but he wasn't stupid. He could feel Yami's body tense up when he heard the prince was missing. "Yami" he said sitting up "I know I should have mentioned this before but you have the same name as the prince does and if I didn't know any better I'd say you had the same name as the prince."

"Well" said Yami sheepishly "That's because I am the prince"

Yugi froze as he heard those words, he stared shocked at Yami. "I think I need to go" he said standing up to go to the door.

"No wait" said Yami grabbing his arm "Let me just explain"

Yugi suddenly heard the clock struck midnight. (_A lot of writers felt it was important for Cinderella to break her promise to leave until midnight to show she isn't perfect_) Panic surged though him like a plague, if Tea came home and he wasn't there than he would be sleeping with the fishes. "I have to go!" he shouted struggling free from Yami and running out of the room. He desperately ran from Yami's calling voice to him. He ran through to the wood away from him too scared to look behind him.

Yami took chase, "AT LEAST TELL ME YOU'RE NAME!" He called to Yugi.

Yugi ran through the woods until he tripped on a root, or Bird? He then felt one of the slippers slide off his foot. ( _Yeah that's got to be the biggest plot holes of Cinderella, if the shoe could fit her perfectly how come it fell off when she was running away?_) Yugi could hear Yami was close and he had no choice but to leave the shoe behind.

_**That's chapter 3 sorry it took so long. Yes your all probably wondering where is the fairy god mother is well in most of the Cinderella tales she isn't actually there in Ash girl she asked the tree that holds her mother's spirit (don't ask it's a long story) to give her the beautiful clothes and there's no bounds to midnight it's just a girl and her brains to stay and trick the prince for three nights (don't ask it's an even longer story) and was caught out when on the third night he spread honey/glue on the steps which made one of her shoes stuck to.**_

_**Review me PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ash boy

_Sorry about, you know threatening to leave but sometimes you need to just put your foot down. But I was a total bitch, cow whatever you want to say, it will haunt me until the day I die. And my sister has told me that was the lowest way to get people to review you so I'm sorry__. Also at the time I was stressed with going to college which might have been a factor. If you can find it in your heart to keep reading I would be appreciative. Also I'll be working quite a lot on a Merlin fanfic now so the next few chapters might not come quickly as usual. Check on my profile for an apology for all the mistakes I ever made. _

**Chapter 4: blood, sweat and tears (but mostly blood)**

The bug lacked on to his face trying to cut off his air in the process. The man slammed the bug into the side of the tree half crushing half prising it off. The bug hissed again pulling itself up holding itself high. There only one thing to do…

Yugi sat in the dark room of the kitchen holding the only slipper in his hands. He had managed to get home before Tea and had gotten a log from the drawing room for his fire place. He was already regretting running away. He sobbed hard at the idea of betraying Yami; he hadn't even had the courage to tell him his name.

(My life and my love, which I don't own, type in All I had is gone in You tube)

"What can I do?  
What have I done?  
What is left for me now you are gone?

**Why did you have to go?  
Why only now I know,  
there will be no other one.**

All that I could ever hope for…

**All that I could ever long for…**

(Both)  
So much to say to you,  
So much to share with you,  
My life and my love.

Oh, how can I bear,  
What lies ahead,  
living without you,  
with so much unsaid

**(**Both)

And to remember our journey together,  
why is this where it lead?

**Oh! All I could ever hope for**

Oh! All I could ever long for

(Both)

So much to say to you,  
so much to share with you,  
My life and my love

My life and…

My love  
**My love**

**My love."**

Yami massaged his temples as he fought the urge to cry, the little one that he loved so much was gone in the night nearly an hour ago. It was like he had disappeared into the night. Yami held the slipper that he had found in the grounds that he was the boy had been wearing. He felt the great detail on the glass side.

It was clear that his family was still looking for him but he didn't care "This is what you get Yami old boy when you dance with a complete stranger." He sighed "I'm so stupid" he had to know who he was (_And no they aren't going to marry they need a few dates first!_) "I'll have to find him myself." At least he had a clue on how to find him and that was the shoe.

"Yami! Yami are you in here?" Seto called in the grounds

"Yes" Yami called back

Seto barged the door open and ran into the room expecting the worse but what he got was Yami sitting fine and cosy. Seto blushed, straitened himself up and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?" he half snapped half asked "We've been worried sick and I could get my head cut off."

"Uhuh" Yami said uncaring at what Seto had just said. He then sighed "I'm sorry Seto I was just busy."

"Busy with what?" Seto asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing"

"Well while you were doing "nothing" I had about 5 girls and we've all been worried sick. And another thing you never found a partner in marriage."

"Ok sorry." But then Yami had an idea "How about this, the first person who fits this shoe will be the person I marry, man or woman."

"That has got to be the most… stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Please, or I could always tell my father and uncle who was pretending to be me so he could get all the girls that would be the end of a lot of balls and girlfriends for you." Yami said sneakily

"You're a sneaky sneaky man Yami." Said Seto glaring at him "Give me that shoe"

~::~

Yugi was sniffing hard as the single log in the fire place began to give out its last glow and the room was dark. He heard Tea coming home. He sighed he then placed the shoe under the floorboards and put the fire out and curled up pretending to be asleep.

Tea slammed the door open and stomped up stairs. Yugi could tell that she hadn't seen Yami and was thankfully wasn't taking it out on him.

He decided he didn't care if she wanted a temper tantrum she could have it for all he cared. He'd leave in the morning anywhere was better than here.

The next morning everyone was speaking about how the prince wanted to find someone to fit the slipper and whoever did would be his bride. But no one could fit the shoe it was a very odd shape.

Tea had to fit that shoe she just had to, but how? She went down stairs looking at the poster of the shoe once again when she saw Yugi gathering his stuff together. "What are you doing?" she snapped

"I'm leaving" said Yugi in a matter of fact way putting some bread his shawl with the rest of his stuff and putting Bird on his shoulder.

"Oh no you're not" Tea said stamping her foot on the floor as Yugi went to wake Owl and tried to put Earth worm in his pocket. "I'll tell everyone that you killed my mother."

"I don't care, anywhere is better than here."

"You're not going anywhere!" she screamed grabbing Yugi's bundle of clothes food and other things. Yugi grabbed it back, they both struggled for it. It ripped neatly down the middle, clothes, food and the glass slipper fell to the floor. Yugi's heart stopped as the shoe clanged on the floor without breaking. Tea was also stunned but only for a second. She snacked it up and examined it, it was almost a replica to the one in the poster. "It was you" she whispered, she wasn't stupid "You danced with the prince didn't you?"

Yugi gulped but nodded. Tea's eyes turned red. She suddenly grabbed Yugi by the hair and locked him in the trapdoor that led to the basement "You can stay here until I marry the prince. And maybe I might just remember to let you out!"

"No Tea please no!" Yugi screamed tears going down his face.

"And they'll know it's me because I have the other slipper!"

Yugi began to cry harder he had had a small plan that if he had a chance to try on the slipper than Yami would recognise him and protect him from Tea but that plan had just blown up in his face.

~::~

"How long can it take to try on a shoe and find him?" Yami thought impatiently. He had been told he couldn't go with them to the town to see people try on the shoe it was "improper" for a prince to go "Bull shit" Yami muttered (_Sorry_). Something was wrong and he could feel it but he couldn't do anything about it.

~::~

Tea had to find a way to get the shoe to fit her, she had tried on the slipper but it was too small for her she had to think of something.

"Why not" Shadow whispered in her ear "Cut off those toes then it'll fit I mean they're not much good anyway and this is for love"

"Yes your right" said Tea picking up a butchers knife and slammed it down on her toes (_Sorry but just thought you'd all like to know but this is what the stepmother does to her daughters in Ash girl to make them fit the shoe but cutting off parts or all of they're feet._) Blood spurted out and she nearly fainted but she managed to bandage herself up and put a sock over the foot with extra padding so it looked like she still had toes and hopefully no one will see the blood.

~::~

Yugi had to think of something quick because they would be there any minute, he didn't know what Tea had done but he was sure she would find a way to get that shoe on and she had the other one. He sighed hard, Bird had flown in with him but Owl and Earthworm had been left upstairs and he needed their help. Then he heard the knock on the door and then he knew that the procession was there.

**Review me and for the millionth time I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash boy

**Chapter 5: The final battle**

The bug lunged at the man once again and brought him down lashing again and again at his face. The man through the blood managed to grab his sword and slashed the bug to pieces. The bug let out one high pitched scream until decaying into pieces. The man panting got himself up and wiped the blood away from his brow and ran into the woods to find home.

"Fly is dead" Lizard whispered to Shadow

"I know I felt it"

"Now what?"

"We keep him sad and make sure that father never finds him ever" Warned Shadow as they heard the door open "And that prince as well."

Tea gave her biggest smile as the guards came in with the slipper and said that she was sure she could fit the slipper. They seemed convinced. "Right let's get this over with" said one who was half asleep.

"Let me out!" Yugi screamed

"Bitch!" Bird "I'll scratch her eyes out!"

"Please let me out" Yugi screamed again feeling his throat beginning to rub and hurt from the calling.

"Just you wait Bitch!" Bird cried "Open this door!"

"We can't open it" called Owl on the other side of the door because he and Earth worm were locked out when Tea trapped Yugi inside "We need the blooming key"

"What?" asked Earth worm as Owl looked at him in an odd way.

"Yes that is defiantly mind" Tea said still smiling "May I try it on?" she said taking it and putting it carefully on her foot to see if it fit. Tea mentally panicked, had she managed to cut her feet off enough? The shoe fit smugly on her foot with her toeless foot. "Yes!" she whispered

"No" Yugi whispered as he heard all the courtiers congratulate her and when she produced the other slipper they became certain that she was the one that the prince wanted. Yugi began crying again and again.

"We need that key" Owl said in the rafters with Earth worm in his mouth aiming to drop him in Tea's pocket.

"Is it too late to say I can't be bothered?" asked Earth worm hopefully not looking forward to being dropped in Tea's pocket.

"No!" Snapped Owl

"Hello Ladies" said Lizard climbing onto the rafter where Owl and Earth worm was. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing, Snake!" Owl snapped

"Are you trying to help Yugi?"

"No, mind your own business Lamb chop!" Earth worm glared "I've always wanted to say that" he whispered to Owl

"Keep focused Earth worm" Owl said aiming him than dropping him. Lizard jumped but Owl caught him "You're not going anywhere" he said smugly.

Lizard growled and bit Owls leg. Owl screeched in pain dropping him. Lizard laughed manically as he managed to fall into Tea's pocket. Earth worm had just managed beginning to push the key out of her pocket. Tea was too much in a trance to realise this. Lizard grabbed the key away from him but Earth worm bravely hung on to the rusty key. "Let go you maggot."

"I'm not a maggot I'm a worm!" Earth worm said bravely looking at Lizard in the eye.

"Whatever, I'm still going to rip you apart!" Lizard growled and leaped at the worm again. Earth worm bravely clung on to the key hoping that something might give. And that thing was Tea's pocket, the thin material ripped when Lizard's jaws ripped through trying to bite the little worm. The worm fell backwards still hanging on fearlessly to the key as he fell to the floor. Lizard jumped after the key. But Owl swooped down and grabbed the key with Erath worm still clinging on.

"Thanks Owl I owe you one!" Earth worm called to him

"You're welcome" said Owl smirking as he saw Lizard crash on to the floor.

"I'm sorry Shadow" said Lizard sitting up shakily

"Doesn't matter the procession is leaving now anyway!" Shadow smirked, sure enough the procession was leaving already calling that they had found the princes bride.

"Hurry!" Yugi called to his friends "They are leaving already."

"We're coming Yugi, we're coming!" Earthworm called as Owl slotted the key crudely in the lock.

"Hurry up!" Bird called "Can't you go any faster?"

"Patients old friend" said Owl as Earth worm used his body weight to try to turn the key.

"It's stuck" he called

"Please hurry they're leaving" Yugi called back still in tears.

"I'm trying, I think it must have tripped when she slammed the door" Earth worm called "You have to push the lock back!" he called to Yugi

"Ok" Yugi sniffed trying to keep focused "I'll try." Yugi pushed at the lock on the other side making the key slip a little more smugly into the lock.

There came a click "We've got it!" called Earth worm falling to the floor. Bird immediately flew out leaving Yugi falling forward on to the floor. Yugi leaped up grabbing and ran out the door. But his heart sank; the carriage was by now almost at the castle and that meant Tea must have been seeing Yami right this second. He walked slowly back into the house defeated.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Owl as Earth worm fell to the floor.

Yugi sobbed hard and buried his face into his knees "Tea's got him now" they just about heard "Let's face it that's it, no one's ever going to care about me they'll always be someone else."

Owl and Earth worm looked down as they heard rain beginning to fall outside.

~::~

The first Yami heard that someone had found the person who fit the slipper was when he was in his room by Seto. Yami was sitting reading a book trying to take the edge off the situation as he heard some rain falling, "We need rain" he thought looking for a second.

"Yami! Yami I have news about your experiment!" Seto called outside

"What?" said Yami sitting up hard and opening the door.

"Someone has fit the shoe" Seto said smiling, sort of.

Yami walked fast after Seto to where they were keeping the boy, maybe he might finally get a name, maybe the boy will be as beautiful as he was the first time around, maybe his name might be beautiful like him, maybe…

Yami entered the room, the person there wasn't the boy, and it was a brown haired woman with cruel ice blue eyes and a sharp mouth that was stretched into a wide rather scary smile. Yami tried not to cringe. How was it possible for her to fit the shoe? (_In Ash girl the prince is fooled twice! But the tree with the mothers soul inside told him that there was blood on the shoes and that they were imposters, which I'm not going to do because that would make Yami out as dumb which he isn't._)

"I'm glad to see you again" said Tea through the smile.

Yami spotted something "You're not the one" he said turning away.

"What?" snapped Seto. Tea's face fell like it had been broken.

"There's blood on the shoe, she doesn't fit it" he said walking out

"No!" screamed Tea stamping her bad foot. **BIG mistake.**

**~::~**

Shadow lifted himself down beside Yugi he loved this moment, so was Lizard. "It was always going to end this way Yugi" they smirked

"Shut up and leave him alone" Owl snapped

"Shut up yourself tubby" grinned Lizard.

"Just leave me alone rats" Yugi whispered

"What?" asked Lizard turning his head slowly, Yugi had never insulted them back before.

"You heard me" Yugi said looking up and glaring at them "Rats, that's all you two are just two little rats that won't go away and I'm sick of it! Just go away and never come back"

"You don't have the right to talk to us!" growled Shadow

"Oh yeah? And you do to me?" Yugi snapped he wasn't going to let them torture him anymore.

"Yugi you might want to stop…" Earth worm warned

"You little runt! You'll be sorry!" Lizard shouted showing his teeth, which was when Yugi realised he had gone too far.

"Run Yugi!" Owl cried. Yugi ran towards the woods, he could see in Lizard and Shadows eyes that they would kill him. Shadow and Lizard sprang after him.

"Yugi needs help you have to find someone" Earth worm cried to Owl

"Who would help?"

"Just do it!"

Owl flew off to find help for Yugi.

**~::~**

"I'm going out" said Yami still in a bad mood

"Yami we didn't know" said Seto

"I know but please let me be alone" he whispered walking out.

"Alright" Seto whispered he couldn't blame the guy.

Yami walked out into the gardens and sat on a tree stump, he looked at the door where he had met the boy that night, he smiled but he lost it soon. Something caught his eye; an Owl was sitting on a tree looking around for something or someone. Its round pearl white eyes looked at him. Yami stood up, he was never a bird man but he quite liked owls on the whole.

The owl fluttered down so it was in front of Yami "Can you fight?" it asked.

Yami nearly stumbled backwards he was so surprised. "You just talked?" he gasped

"Cute. Now can you fight?"

"Yes" said Yami annoyed

"Good I need your help, my friend is in danger and I need you to fight."

"Fine I'll do it" Yami sighed it was something to do and take the strain and stress from his new situation.

"Follow me" said the Owl flying away. Yami sighed this was going to be a long day.

**~::~ **

Yugi was running as fast as he could, he was so stupid! What possessed him to winded Lizard and Shadow up so bad now they were going to kill him!

"We're coming Yugi" he heard being called through the woods "and when we get here we will tear you apart and feed off the pain you felt."

Yugi backed up into the woods hoping they didn't hear him… he suddenly felt a pain in his wrist Yugi yelped and looked Lizard had his teeth locked into his arm with blood running thickly down. Yugi tried to pull at it but its teeth were locked in hard and he couldn't even prise one tooth off. Shadow chuckled behind him "I've waited so long for this, runt. Ever since Daddy cleared off. You were always so tasty." He said hunger in his red eyes and mouth.

Yugi backed away fearfully still trying to prise the little lizard off his arm. Shadow laughed and swooped into Yugi making Yugi weak. He did that again and again until Yugi was on the floor struggling to breath. "Any last words" he chuckled before he completely killed him.

Yugi didn't say anything, this was welcome relief. "Didn't think so" Said Lizard unbuckling his jaws off of Yugi's wrist.

Shadow readied himself for smashing into Yugi that would kill him. Yugi closed his eyes tight. Then there came a hoot that sounded like an owl. Everyone looked up surprised.

Owl swooped through the trees hooting loudly with a handsome stranger close behind him. Yugi recognised him instantly, Yami. "Yami!" Yugi called sitting up weakly so Yami could see him.

Yami had begun to wonder who he was going to save when he saw a boy begin attacked by weird creatures similar to the owl but not completely. He recognised the boy instantly; it was the same boy he had been looking for.

"Well, well what's this?" asked Lizard "Reinforcements?" he laughed

Yami felt his sword, that lizard thing wiped the blood from his lips and readied itself for Yami's attack. Yami ran forward with his sword drawn. Lizard leaped up high into the air and balanced himself on the end of the sword "s that all you've got boy?" he scoffed. Yami tried to flip his sword and stab the lizard on the ground but the lizard was too fast and managed to grab hold of the sword again and jumped up again "Your no match for me, you've got no hope. I can read you like a book, you can never be a great king, you just run away from your problems and you now you'll never be the perfect son." He chuckled.

Yami's sword wobbled. "Don't listen Yami!" Yugi called "Your none of those things! You just need a chance and you'll do great, I know it."

Yami looked at Yugi for a second. He then tilted his sword up so Lizard was in the air and slashed him to pieces. Lizard gasped in pain before decaying into pieces. Yami turned to Shadow, but Shadow was gone. He sighed and ran to Yugi where the Owl was perched on. Yugi had fainted.

"Does he live far?" he asked the owl.

"Yes" Owl replied "Follow me." He swooped off in to the woods. Yami picked Yugi up into a bridle style carry and followed the owl.

The was just as beautiful as he remember probably more than he remembered. The boy began to wake up when he saw a house appear in the distance.

"You found him" cried a white worm jumping up and down.

"Yes we did" said the owl swooping into the house

"This day just gets weirder" thought Yami to himself as he walked into the house laying the boy down on the floor. The boy woke up and shakily looked around.

"Am I dead?" he asked

"No" Yami chuckled

"Yami? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Saving you" Yami muttered smiling softly "Now what is your name?" he asked he had waited this long.

"Yugi" Yugi whispered.

"That's beautiful" Yami whispered

Yugi smiled and weakly sat up. "What happened to Tea?" he asked suddenly remembering her

"Don't worry I knew she wasn't you"

Yugi smiled but then he lost it "I guess my mother's shoes are gone forever" he sighed.

"Not entirely" Yami smirked producing something; it was one of the shoes. "I asked for them back" he explained "But the other one is still being cleaned, don't ask"

"I won't" Yugi whispered as Yami put his foot in the shoe, it fitted perfectly. "Thank you for everything" he whispered to him kissing him on the lips. The kiss deepened. Owl turned away and made sure Earth worm couldn't see either.

"Owl!" Earth worm whined trying to look. Yami and Yugi giggled at that.

**~::~**

One year later Yugi and Yami married after getting to know each other a little better, a month before Yugi's father came back but Yugi never told him what happened to his step mother or how badly treated he had been while he was gone. No one knows what happened to Tea; all we know is bird sent her packing (_in Ash girl the ugly sister's eyes are pecked out by birds as punishment, and in other Cinderella stories they suffer equally gruesome fates._) Yugi lived with Yami for many years and at the castle there are three strange creatures: ones a bird, ones an Owl and the last is an Earth worm.

The End

_Seeing how the Cinderella version we all know and love was written by a Frenchman than I thought it would be best if we left off on a French song, don't worry you'll be able to find English lyrics. Thank you to everyone who reviewed me, see you next time! _

**(Le Festin which I don't own)****  
Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin**

**Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin**

**Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux**

**Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux**

**Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie  
**

**L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé**

**A sauter les repas je suis habitué**

**Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir**

**A un jeu si amer je n'peux réussir**

**Car rien n'est gratuit dans...**

**La vie... Jamais on ne me dira**

**Que la course aux étoiles; ça n'est pas pour moi**

**Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol**

**Nous allons en fin nous régaler  
**

**La fêt(e) va enfin commencer**

**Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis**

**Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie**

**Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin**

**Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin**

**Le festin est sur mon chemin  
**

**Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin**

**Le festin est sur mon chemin**

**Review me!**


End file.
